Confusion
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Sakura is searching for power to kill orochimaru and searching for her 'first love'. will she gather those two? Read and find out. ItaSaku,, chap7 changed, complete, OOC
1. Meet the Akatsuki

1. Sakura doesn't know Sasuke's brother's name

2. Sakura doesn't know Sasuke's brother's look-like

3. Sakura doesn't know anything about Akatsuki (so Sasori still alive)

4. Akatsuki isn't going to get Naruto (kyuubi) anymore

5. Sakura is 19 years old and Sasuke still with Orochimaru

6. Itachi doesn't use his Sharingan all time

* * *

**_Meet The Akatsuki (Rewritten)_  
**

_I don't know why I had to born into this world. Everyone in my clan always prevent me to be a perfect ninja. They always asked me to do this, do that, and all. I hate them all. So I killed them without any mercy, to release me from my duty as Uchiha Clan. But I was failed. I let my little brother still alive until this time._

Itachi was with his partner, Kisame, a shark-like man. Under the shiny midday sun, they're sitting beside the river with calm water inside. But its blue color was disturbed by a thing colored pink. Itachi was surprised. A girl with pink hair was drifting on water. Her hands were holding a log. He thought she had lost her awareness.

"Kisame, there's a girl drifting on the water, I'll take her, you, call for Sasori."

Kisame stood up and walked to place that they called it as 'our house'. Itachi put his left hand on the log and pulled it closer. After it had close enough, he carried her to the land; stood with his knees on the left side of her body. He'd pumped her stomach many times to make water in it spill out but water didn't spill out any. He tried the last thing he knows, 'artificial respiration'. He'd done it several times, but she didn't move even a bit.

Sasori came closer to them. He stood on his knee on right side of her body. He put his hand-with-chakra on her forehead. He paused for a sec while closing his eyes. A moment then, he opened his eyes and talked to Itachi.

"Push her stomach again!"

Itachi did what Sasori told him. Once again he pushed her stomach for several times. And finally, she coughed. She opened her eyes; a pair of emerald eyes, shown. She looked really confused…

"Sasori, prepare a room for her." Then, he left Itachi with her.

"Who are you?"

Itachi heard a gentle voice from his left side. He looked darkly into her green eyes with his black eyes. She lifted her hands in front of her body; that was meant she scared of him. Her hands were shaking; it looked like he wanted to eat her. Itachi lifted his hand to explain it, but it just made her more frighten. He stood with his legs, still stared at her.

"You are alright. No one would eat you for dinner."

"But…" Her hands weren't shaking anymore.

"Come with me, you are needed to be healed." He took her hand, lifted and made her stood on her legs. She had no power to refuse. Her eyes stared at him.

"Come on…"

After that short word, he left her behind. Sakura collected all her courage to follow him. After a sec she followed him, she saw a big building. Wind blew really hard today, she felt chilled. She saw him; he opened a door and turned round. He stared at her and said…

"Wind blows hard today, come in. Your clothes are wet; it'll make you have a cold."

He was right, she crossed her hands in front of her body; just wanted to make her body warmer. She walked passed him to the door. It was bright and wide inside; it's really different than she thought. There're a kitchen and dinning room on the left side; an average size of living room in the middle; a small unknown room at the right corner; and stairs at the other corner.

"_There're three men in the dining room. The short hair one, I thought his name was Sasori. The long hair one, I don't know. A man with shark-face, I don't know too." _Thought Sakura

"Sasori..." A man called Sasori came closer.

"Would you like to give me your hand, please?" He lifted his right hand to her while saying that.

"Err… What?" Sakura asked

"I mean, may I check your body? I just need to… Uh, use your hand to… Uh…"

"Uh, I thought I understood."

**Sakura's POV**

I lifted her hand to him. He touched my hand just like want to shake hand. He closed his eyes; I could feel chakra was tracing in my body. Finally his hand left mine. He's in silent for a moment before he started a question to me.

"What is your job in, in leaf village?"

"I'm a medic-nin."

"Itachi…"

Sakura was little confused.

Sasori was called for Itachi, but who was Itachi? So I was really stupid, Itachi was the name of the man who saved me. He walked to Sasori and talked about something. I couldn't hear what they talked about.

**Itachi POV**

"What?" I asked

"She had drowned for 3 hours; it looked like she was kicked on her back by someone. Her feet movement was locked so she couldn't swim, but I've unlocked it. She'll have a cold if she doesn't get enough rest today. This is her medicine." He gave me a tiny bottle.

"Where's her room?"

"Her room is the room which has two windows on the third floor."

"Is anything else you want to tell me?"

"No… It's enough for now."

"Okay, I'll escort her to her room."

"Wait… Uh… I thought… Uh… I need to tell you this…"

"Hmm…"

"She has an inhuman power. That's all… Don't ask me anything…"

I didn't understand, what did he mean 'inhuman power'? I walked back to that girl, I asked her to follow me again; and she agreed. I escorted her to the third floor and I showed her room. Her room was at the corner of third floor; beside the bathroom. I opened the door but she still stayed behind me.

"This is your room, Come in, kunoichi."

No one answered me so I turned my head to see her. She's lying on the floor, her face showed an unhealthy body. I put my hand on her forehead, she fainted. Her body was really hot; just like boiled water. I lifted her with my arms, carried her to the bed. I put the medicine into her throat forcedly, luckily she didn't wake up. I couldn't leave her like this; her clothes were still wet. I had no choice…

When I undressed her, there's an ANBU tattoo. She's an ANBU, but she didn't wear ANBU uniform. There's an anklet on her left ankle. Its beads as same as my necklace…

Ichigo…?

**Sakura POV**

_I felt done a very long sleep. But where am I? _

I tried to sit on the bed. This wasn't my room, and I didn't think I ever have these clothes, a black T-shirt and white shorts. And I still remember my last clothes before I got asleep; brown shorts and cream T-shirt.

"So you're finally awake…"

I surprised by that voice. I turned my head and searched where it came from. Then I saw a man with red hair was standing near the door, it's Sasori. He walked toward me, took a chair from the table beside my bed and pulled it near to me. He sat down and raised his hand to me.

"You'd slept for 2 hours. May I check your body again, please…?"

I kept myself in silent, though I lifted my hand to him. Just like before, he touched my hand and sent chakra to me. Then he released me and smiled.

"You're fully healed now. I'll tell Itachi about this, don't go anywhere, OK?"

He left me alone again, but it just for a sec. A moment then, a man called Itachi came in. He sat down on the chair that Sasori sat before, and started a conversation.

"Kunoichi, what's your name?"

"Sakura… Call me that way."

"Sakura… My name is Itachi; I'm 23 years old, from leaf village; just like you. This is our organization; Akatsuki. The man a moment ago is Sasori, he is from sand village. Then long hair one is Deidara, from stone village. The shark-face one is Kisame, from mist village. How old are you? And what's your mission now?"

"I'm 19 years old. And; how can you know I'm on mission!"

"You're an ANBU, right? Just answer me..."

"I… I was searching for my teammate. He's gone with a man named Orochimaru. He said Orochimaru can give him power to make him stronger to… To kill his brother…"

"……"

"He… He said all of his clan members were killed by his brother… So-So he wants to get revenge…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?"

"It's his name, right? He is the last boy from Uchiha clan."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know; but, if you want to go to Orochimaru's place… Don't try that."

"Why—"

He just kept in silent, and then he stood up. When I tried to get up and stop him, he held my arms and told me to take a bath. And he told me too; to not enter any room except my room and bathroom. Then he left me.

I did what he ordered me; I went to the bathroom beside my room. It's a small bathroom. There's a sink on the right side, a toilet on the left side and a bathtub on the corner room. I turned the bathtub knob and hot water spilled out.

After took a bath, I went back to my room. I heard battle voices; metal voices. I looked down from the window, there're four men. Two men were fighting and the other two were sitting near this building. I really wanted to know about them. I ran from my room after wore white T-shirt and dark-blue shorts which I took from the closet in my room.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was walking to the door when Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were in mouth fighting. Deidara finally lost from Sasori in their sparing, Kisame and Itachi were just watching them.

"Eh Sasori…! Why do I must always lose from you, yeah!"

"That isn't my fault! Hey, Kisame; now's your turn! You'll fight against Itachi!"

"C'mon gimme a break! I just finished fight you a minute ago!" yelled Kisame

"That isn't my fault again! That's because Deidara is too easy for me!"

"Eh I'll win if you stop using that puppet, yeah!"

"Shut up and fight me, Kisame." Itachi stood up then walked to the battle field. He activated his sharingan and took off his cloak.

"You too Itachi, gimme a break!" shouted Kisame

"Come on or I'll do this to you!" said Sasori

Sasori cast his chakra thread around Kisame's Samehada. He pulled it high into the air. Kisame immediately stood up and yelled to him. Sasori smirked at him and released his chakra threads. Kisame's sword fell down; it finally landed in front of Sakura. She was opening that door when a sword landing in front of her. She fell on her butt with very shock eyes; a sword flying towards her?

**Sakura's POV**

I tried to open the door; I got really nervous with noises outside. But it was out of my mind when a sword landed in front of me. I felt my legs out of power; I immediately sat down on the floor. I could feel my hands were shaking. All I saw was Sasori was running towards me. In a sec I saw Itachi… His eyes were red. Was it sharingan? But when Sasori came closer, his eyes were black; maybe I'd done sleep to much so my eyes were blurred. Sasori stood on his knee in front of me and said.

"Are you OK?"

"Uh… Yeah…" I said

"Sorry for make you surprised… Uh…"

"Sakura." I stated with monotone voice

"O yeah, I'm sorry Sakura."

"Yes, but… Why this sword…?"

"Ah, I tried to force Kisame to spar with Itachi but he refused to. So I took his samehada and threw it to the air until finally it's landed here."

Sasori pulled the sword and threw it to Kisame. Sasori went back to Kisame and forced him again to fight Itachi until…

"Why don't you ask that kunoichi to fight Itachi?"

"Kunoichi? Do you mean Sakura?"

He asked me about it, about want or not to fight Itachi. I accepted it. I borrowed some kunai and shuriken from Deidara. Starting my duel stance and I jumped to him; still I held kunai on each hand. I threw a kunai to him, but he easily dodged it. I swung a kunai to him again, but once again he dodged it.

He jumped up to the tree. I threw some shurikens, and then he dodged and blocked it with his kunai. I punched that tree. He jumped back to the ground. We paused for a sec because the tree that received my punch was broke down.

"Fun…" I sighed

"Show me your power, Sakura-san."

"Fine…"

**Normal POV**

She jumped again and hit the ground that Itachi was standing on. Itachi jumped back before Sakura hit that ground. She jumped higher to Itachi's back. He jumped to dodge her punch, she smiled.

"You jumped right into my trap." Sakura smirked

"Hah?"

Suddenly a hole appeared under Itachi. He quickly jumped again so he could escape from that hole. She smirked really wide.

"You made that hole when you hit that ground… Smart…" Itachi sighed

"Yeah…"

"OK… Stop playing now."

He threw many shurikens to her. She dodged and blocked it with her double kunai on her hands. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of Sakura; he hit her kunais and made them flying into the air. Her attention was focused on her flying kunai. Sakura didn't feel Itachi's presence that had already stood behind her; he held her right arm on her back.

He pushed her onto the ground. She used her left hand to hold her body so she wouldn't fell too hard. Itachi was still pressing her to ground using his hands.

"Give up?"

"Ouch… No!"

She lifted her left hand, readied her fist to punch the ground again. Itachi tried to stop her, but he was late. She made a big enough hole for two humans. They two fell down and lost their balance in the air. While still in the air, she finally turned her body and succeeded hit his stomach.

With a big 'bang' voice they finally fell to the ground in the hole. Sakura succeeded holding her body with her elbows until another body fell on her. Her eyes became wide when she realized that Itachi's face only one centimeter from hers. She could feel his heavy breath, his moving chest.

After a minute still with that position, suddenly Itachi stood up and offered a hand to her. She received it, she held his hand. He held her body in his arms and they jumped out from that hole. They landed together outside that hole. He immediately released her when everyone coming closer.

"Everything's fine…?" Sasori asked it while giving Itachi his cloak

"Yeah, except my stomach… She hit it powerfully" receiving his cloak while holding his stomach

"And my right arm…" Sakura collected her chakra on her left hand and put it on her right arm.

"You can heal it by yourself. But I am not." Stated Itachi

**Sakura's POV**

Maybe I hurt his stomach badly… I could heal it, but would he allow me? My arm now healed. But he couldn't heal it by himself.

"Hey Kunoichi, you lost from him. That means you have to make dinner for us!" yelled Kisame

"What! But…"

"He even didn't use his real weapon." Said Kisame lazily

"His real weapon…?"

"Uh, Sakura-san… Can you heal Itachi's stomach? I thought he hurt badly…" said Sasori

"Sorry…"

I asked him to take off his cloak then I started to collect my chakra on my hands. I put my hands on his stomach; made my chakra tracing around his stomach area.

"Done…"

"Thank you…" said Itachi

"Not yet…" said Kisame calmly

"What's again…?" I shouted

"What about our dinner?"

"O… OK… I'll cook to you all, but don't blame me if its taste isn't good enough…"

"Hahahahahahaha… You better watch out if its taste bad."

**Normal POV**

"_Shit!" _She started to think what she'd make.

At the other side, Sasori and Itachi were talking about her. Sasori asked him to ask Sakura to join their organization.

"Itachi, why don't just ask her to join us?"

"Why?"

"She's a great medic-nin, she's powerful, yet she isn't good in duel."

"Will she?"

"She will, because she wants to find your brother. Your brother is at Orochimaru's place, she'll be there. But I think she isn't a stupid girl that will go there without think about it twice. She'll be a dead body if she go now and try to kill Orochimaru. Maybe she'll think twice too to join us. She needs power."

"If you know she'll think twice, it won't be easy to ask her."

"……"

"It's up to her." Was his last words

Everyone had already in the dinning room-kitchen. Sakura opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Let see what it has… rice, butter and flour? You put rice and butter even flour inside the refrigerator?"

"Just want to make it more durable… Ha-ha… yeah…" said Deidara

"Weird… There's Ketchup, salt, white sugar, pepper, pork, beef, fish, and vegetables. Hmm… Is it matter if I use pork, rice, butter, salt, pepper, ketchup, carrot…"

"You'll make our refrigerator empty…" said Itachi

"Uh… Ha-ha… OK-OK… Enough that seven only…"

Sakura started to cook them all, first of all she boiled a pan of rice. While she made herself busy with her own business, three Akatsuki's members were making a deal.

"I bet she'll make fried rice." said Kisame

"I bet she'll cook beef-uh, pork black pepper, yeah." said Deidara

"Hey… We don't have black pepper, only pepper we have. I bet she'll cook mince with ketchup." Said Sasori

"What about you Itachi, yeah?" asked Deidara

"……"

"Oh c'mon… Just choose one, yeah!"

"Something-we-don't-know." he answered it with very gently voice

"OK, the consequences for the fault ones are; sweep the whole house, clean our entire weapon at weapon-room, and repair our front yard. Deal?" said Sasori

"Deal…!" said Kisame and Deidara

After 30 minutes past for waiting Sakura, finally it'd finished. She put five plates of foods. Everyone blinked. There were white-yellow-orange rice and slices of black pork on it. She sat next to Deidara. Kisame sat at the opposite of her chair, He sat next to Sasori. Itachi sat on the corner of the table.

"What… Is… This?" asked Kisame with confused eyes

"I've told you if its taste isn't good don't blame me."

"He meant, how did you make these all?" asked Sasori

"I boiled the rice until it has finally edible, and I whisked it together with grated carrot and butter."

"And this, yeah…?" Deidara pointed at the black pork

"I fried the pork with small amount of oil then I put enough ketchup on it. And some spices of course."

They started to eat.

"Hey, it's delicious, yeah. The rice has its own taste and this pork is spicy, yeah! I love spicy food, yeah."

After that, they ate in silent. After 15 minutes, the silent was broken by Deidara.

"So what about our deal, yeah…?"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…?" asked Sakura brainlessly

"So you three will sweep the whole house, clean our weapons and repair our front yard." Said Itachi coldly

"What kind of deal it is?" asked Sakura surprisingly

"They're dealing about what-kind-of-food-you'd-make about."

"What's your bet? And theirs?"

"Mine, something-we-don't-know. Deidara's, pork black pepper. Sasori's, mince with ketchup. Kisame's fried rice."

"You're just lucky, Itachi." Said Sasori

"Kisame, you better go to sleep now, we have a mission for tomorrow morning. Sasori, about what we talked about an hour ago… tomorrow after mission OK?"

"Hey Itachi; what about me, yeah?" asked Deidara

"You know what to do, don't you?"

After his last word, Itachi got up from his chair and headed toward the second floor; followed by Kisame. Sasori only smirked at Deidara and made his way to the second floor after put his hand for a sec on Sakura's shoulder. There's only Deidara and Sakura left at the dinning room. She could see that Deidara put his head on the table.

"Dei… Deidara-san… What's the matter?"

"Oh… Uh, you're Sakura; right? Nothing's happen actually… yeah." his voice was really deep, it most looked like a little boy who lost his toy

"I've seen you smiled in this whole day, if nothing is happening you'll smile now."

"First, I must clean the entire weapon in our weapon room, yeah. And second… Tomorrow is my job to make them breakfast, yeah. Third, I have to wash these all dirty dishes, yeah."

"_Only just because dirty dishes…?_ Uh, I can help you to wash them all…"

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan… but this is my job… yeah…"

"Yeah, these are your jobs, but I still can help, can't I?"

"Okay, you win… yeah…"

"And may I ask you something?" asked Sakura

"Yeah…?"

"Itachi-san said he has a mission tomorrow with Kisame-san. What about you?"

"I and Sasori just finished our mission an hour before you arrived here, yeah. We have our break time now; yeah. Now let us play with water, yeah."

They started to wash those all dishes together. A small conversation between them made them to be a good friend. After 5 minutes to wash all dishes, they started their new conversation.

"Sakura-Chan, you better go to sleep now… yeah…" Deidara said it while making his way to the second floor

"But…"

"What's up, yeah?"

"I forgot where my room is… Ha-ha… Sorry."

"Uh, does your room have two windows, yeah?"

"Um… Yeah, it has two."

"Come with me, I'll show you, yeah."

Deidara walked slowly to the second floor, followed by Sakura.

"Deidara-san, when I got out from my room, I saw many rooms next to my room, what are they?"

"Your room is at the third floor, isn't it, yeah?"

"Yes, it is."

"They're guest rooms, you're just lucky to get the room with two windows, yeah."

"What do you mean—"

"Guest room that has two windows only one from 6 rooms, yeah..."

"……"

"Nah, we've arrived, yeah."

"Nee, thank you, Deidara-san…"

"Uh, you're welcome… And Sakura-Chan, this is for you, yeah" He gave her an origami in form of a bird. It flied following Sakura's finger.

"What's this…? It's so cute… It flies following my finger."

"It's a ninjutsu, yeah. I put some chakra in it. It'll fly following your finger, but if you want it to stop; just put it on the table, yeah. And if you want it to follow you again, touch it, yeah."

"Thank you again, Deidara-san…"

"That's my thanks to you because you helped me wash the dishes, yeah."

"Good Night, Deidara-san…"

"Good night, Sakura-Chan… yeah…"

She got into her room and continued playing with her new toy for a minute. She felt really sleepy. She put the bird on the table nearby. She jumped onto the bed, covered her body with a blanket then felt asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

- Review

- I'm going to rewrite all chapters... wait until I done rewriting? or go on? up to you..if you go on, just don't forget to leave a review or some.

- thank you for reading.


	2. The Test

Second chapter, still bad grammar, read and review,

"_aiueo_" thought

"aiueo" message or walkie-talkie

* * *

Knock-knock-knock… 

Knock-knock-knock…

Knock-knock-knock…

"Sakura-Chan…? Are you still asleep, yeah?"

Sakura can felt something noisy disturbed her dream, but she still ignored it. But after something hit her face, she sat up immediately. She saw her bird-origami is flying spinning above her. And she could hear that bird is talking.

"Sakura-Chan, can you hear me, yeah?"

"Dei-Deidara-san…? How…?"

"Uh, sorry… But I've called you several times but you didn't answer me, yeah. So I used this bird to… Uh, just like walkie-talkie… Ha-ha… Can you open the door, please, yeah? You don't want if I break this door, right, yeah?"

"Okay…"

After a short yawned, she stood up, put her bird-origami on the table and opened the door. She can see Deidara has wore his cloak already. He is holding a bird-origami on his hand.

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan, yeah…"

"Good morning…" she said it with sleepy voice

"It's 7.00 a.m. Breakfast time… yeah. "

"Can you give me a sec, please? I need to make up my hair and wash my face first…"

"1 minute, okay, maybe you need more time because your hair is long. Don't take so long, foods are getting cold, yeah"

"I'll do… Uh, can I have a hair binder, Deidara-san?"

"I thought I have one… Ah, this is it… yeah…"

"Thanks…"

Then Deidara left. She tied herhair up into ponytailand walked to the bathroom. She washed her face twice then going downstairs. She saw Sasori and Deidara are sitting in the dining room at the opposite chair.

"Sakura-san… Come on; take some food before Deidaratake them all."

"I am not! Sakura-Chan, come here… Try, this is produce of my cook ability… yeah…"

"Good morning, Sasori-san…" said Sakura

"Good morning…"

"Hey, you lookprettier when your hair tied up, yeah."

"Thank you, Deidara-san…"

She sat beside Deidara, and took some food to her plate.

"Sasori, what kind of mission Itachi and Kisame got? They didn't need to go without breakfast if it's not important really… Even Kisame has repaired our front yard, yeah."

"I don't know, don't you think they'll tell me what its kind."

"Yeah, you're right… They never tell us… yeah…"

"You better think about yourself than thinking about them now."

"What do you mean… yeah?"

"About cleaning all weapon. You can't take all day to clean it."

"You're right…"

After finished their breakfast, Deidara made his way to the second floor. Sasori was left to wash the dirty dishes. Sakuraget confused about what-to-do-now.

"Sasori-san…"

"Hmm…?"

"Can I help you something? I'm out of job…"

"I can do this by myself…"

"About sweeping the whole house?"

"Hmm… You better help Deidara. I can sweep the whole house within ten minutes with my puppet. But Deidara need a day to clean our weapon and his paper or his clay can't help him."

"Is it many?"

"They're fifty shuriken, thirty kunai, five huge shuriken, five katana, five double-short-katana, five boomerangs, and fifty needles."

"……"

"Now can you help him?"

"Sure… But where is 'weapon room'?"

"You'll find it at the second floor."

She ran to the second floor and searching for the room named 'weapon room'. But Itachi ever told her not to enter the other room elseexcept her room and bathroom. She stared every door at the second floor, and she found a room with half-close door.

"Deidara-san… Are you inside?"

"Yes, Sakura-Chan, come in… yeah…"

She came in and she saw Deidara is wiping shuriken one by one. She sat beside him immediately. She took a mop and started wiping those weapons one by one. When Deidara tried to stop her, she raised her hand to stop him preventing her.

"I've decided and Sasori has allowed me to help you."

After five hours cleaningall weapon, they finally finish it. Deidara started to grumble that he's hungry until Sasori came to them and said…

"Foods have ready, guys…" said Sasori

"Ah I love you, Sasori! I really hungry, you know... yeah?"

"Suck…"

Deidara jumped out from the room immediately. Sakura still sat down on the floor, healing both of her hand. Her hands are tiring.

"Feel tired, Sakura-san?"

"Yeah... How Deidara-sandidn't feel tired by mopping allweapon?"

"He has a habit for make something from paper and clay, his hands already accustomed, although his other mouth is the one made those clays."

"Then—" when she's trying to stand up a loud voice cut her mid-sentence

"SASORI-CHAN…! WHAT IS THIS?" yelled Deidara

"It's started again…" said Sasori lazily

"What was…?"

"You'll know whenwe get the dining room. Come on…"

Both of them get down the stairs. Two pair of eyes stared at a man with blond hair who grumbling on his chair. Sakura make her way to the chair beside Deidara. Sasori is standing opposite Deidara and put his hands on his hip. Sasori stared at him with what's-the-problem-again face.

"What's again now?"

"I told you not to put any cabbage on my plate, yeah!"

"Oh, I was forgotten about it. How can you know there's a cabbage in it? I've made it into rasp…"

"Rasp…? You called these big pieces of cabbage—" pointing at a piece of cabbage

"Okay…! Okay…! Take my plate; there is no big piece of cabbage any on mine." Yelled Sasori

"You two…" said Sakura

"Yes…?" asked them

"Are you two always have mouth fight first beforeget lunch?"

"Not every lunch time, but every HE makes a wrong food to me…yeah." said Deidara

"Forget it and now… Can we get lunch, Deidara?" said Sasori deeply

"Yeah…"

Sasori took the chair opposite Deidara's place. They're eating in silent. After their lunch, Sasori took all dirty dishes from the table and washed it. It's Kisame's turn to wash the dirty dishes, but now he's nowhere. Deidara suddenly catched Sakura's hand and took her outside. He released her after get the front yard.

"What are we doing here?"

"Play… yeah…"

Deidara took a paper from his cloak pocket, a really small paper. He made up the paper, and then… It's bug-origami… He let it fly around the front yard, she got nervous of him.

"Find that bug. I just want to test you eyes ability, yeah."

"And if I can find it?"

"Catch it, if you can, yeah."

She started to find its chakra. She closed her eyes, tried to feel where it is. But she found nothing but Deidara's.

"Stop searching its chakra, you'll find nothing, yeah. That bug's chakra is too small. You better use your eyes, yeah." Said Deidara

"_How can he know I'm searching its chakra while he still closed his eyes…?" _thought Sakura

"Okay, I'll find it by my eyes…"

She filled her eyes with chakra, now her vision is sharper than before.

"I found it…! Eh, it's gone… I found it again! It's gone again…"

After an hour she tried to find it, but she's too tire by using her chakra non-stop. Suddenly she saw than bug is flying in front of Deidara. She jumped and trying to catch the bug. She got it, but by jumping like that; she lost her balance in the air. She fell down. But all what she felt isn't hurt but soft and warm. When she opened her eyes, all she saw is something black and red. It's Akatsuki cloak. She jumped immediately from his body.

"I'm so-sorry, Deidara-san…"

"You're not as heavy as its look, yeah." He stands up, cleaning his dirt cloak

"I got it, Deidara-san."

"Good, now the next one… Still have any chakra to run, yeah?"

"? Maybe…"

He took out a paper again, and now he made a bird-origami. Then he let it fly.

"Now Sakura-Chan… Its speed faster than the bug before, catch it, yeah."

"Uh…"

She concentrated her chakra on her feet. She is pursuing the bird-origami. Running around the front yard, jumping up the house, still she can't catch it. She's too passionately for chasing the bird, unconsciously she jump to the river. She surprised by the cold of water, she let her red lane to find oxygen in the air. She swam toland, lying on the ground, giving her time to breathe.

"Giving up already, yeah?" a blond-hair man was standing next to her

"I… guess… so…"

He made her stand up with his arms. Leading her back to house, giving her a hyorogan pill. She ever seen that pill when chuunin exam once. That pill will give the user more chakra. She swallowed that pill immediately. After they arrived at the living room, Deidara took a seat beside Sasori, meanwhile Sakura sat across them.

"How's she, Deidara?" asked Sasori

"Eyes ability, one hour; better than Kisame. Speed, bad, yeah."

"I see…"

"What…?" asked Sakura nervously

"Nothing… Just test your ability, Sakura-Chan… yeah…" answered Deidara

"Did you do this too to Itachi-san, Kisame-san, and him?" pointing at Sasori

"Yeah, I did… yeah."

"How's their result?"

"For eyes ability, Itachi's the best; ten sec. The worst is Kisame, he never found it. Sasori was cheated me, he twined his chakra string at the bug, yeah."

"It's a strategy, Deidara…"

"For speed, Itachi's the best again; he got it in a minute. Sasori; 20 minutes. Kisame used his samehada to absorb that bird's chakra, yeah."

"How did Itachi can found that bug really fast…?"

"The secret is in his eyes, Sakura-Chan, yeah."

"What—"

BRAK!

"What was that?"

Deidara and Sasori took their kunai immediately; run to the door with battle stance. Sakura stood up and took her kunai too. Sasori opened the door slowly without let his guard down. A blue bird flied in. It looks like want to tell them something.

"What is it, Sasori?"

"Itachi's… There's a message tied at bird feet. Take it, Deidara."

He took the message from that bird and let the bird escape. It's a really small paper but still can be read.

We'll come back late today, don't wait us. Kabuto toldme that Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha tomorrow afternoon. Prepare yourself. We'll fight the Yoninshuu.

P.S: don't tell the kunoichi know about the attack. Let her know by herself. -Itachi-

"What's it said?" asked Sakura

"No… Nothing, just told us not to wait them. They'll come late tonight, yeah." Said Deidara truthfully

"Deidara, dinner..." told Sasori

"What? Oh yeah, Kisame's not here, yeah."

Then he walked to the kitchen followed by Sasori. Sakura isn't move. Sasori walked backtoward her and ask her about dinner.

"Sakura-san, dinner…?"

**Sakura POV**

I can't take this anymore. I really worried about Konoha. I've left from Konoha a month ago, and now I just stayed here and do nothing. How's Naruto? How're Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi-sempai, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke…? All of them bothering me; make mybelly felt fully filled.

"Sakura-san, dinner…?"

"No thanks… I'm not hungry…"

I left from living room; make my own way to the third floor where my room was. I need time to be alone.

**Normal POV**

Sasori walked back to the dining room, take a seat on the dining chair. He sighed…

"Deidara, know what happened to her…?"

"Something bothering her, yeah…?"

"Hmm…"

"You better ask her, Sasori… For our goodness too… yeah…"

"Huff…"

"And tell her not to tie her hair when going to sleep, yeah."

**Sakura POV**

Those all stairs looks have hundred steps, I really tired. Now I'm all alone at the second floor hallway, until a man with red hair disturb my loneliness.

"Sakura-san, is there something bothering you?"

"Sasori-san… Yes, there is."

"What's that?"

"I've left from Konoha for a month. I just… Worried about my friend, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sempai…"

"Why did you left Konoha?"

"Searching for Orochimaru's place… I've trained by Tsunade-sama, but if I don't know where he is, it has no effect."

"If you want to know, how are they… You can ask Deidara for help… You know about his walkie-talkie, remember?"

"… I know… Thank you, I'll ask him tomorrow… Thank you, Sasori-san…"

"And he wanted me to tell you not to tie your hair when going to sleep."

I left him again. When I step to the stair, I can hear he burbling. "Itachi would kill me tomorrow…" What was that mean? I drag myself to the bathroom. I took a bath for two hours because I fell asleep inside the bathtub. I dried my body and walk to my room. I let my body thrown to bed and fell asleep.

I was awake at the midnight, it's 23.45 p.m. I left my bed and open the door. Wish I could have a glass of water, but I heard a closed-door-voice from the first floor. I thought it must be Itachi and Kisame. I walk silently to the second floor, but my step stopped when I know Kisame was walking at the hallway of second floor. When I hear a door closed from Kisame's room (I thought it was), I can hear Itachi's step.

His step was different. Usually his step doesn't make any sound, but now it makes. His step is heavy. As a medic-nin, I know that if someone's step heavier than usual; it means someone's hiding pain. I waspeeping him for a sec and hoping he doesn't recognize Iwas there. I saw a man with black long hair just walk to the room in the corner of second floor. When he closed the door, I started to walk.

In my way to a glass of water, I found something I thought before, blood. I found blood drop on the floor. So, Itachi is really got wound. I collected my courage to walk to Itachi's room door.

**Itachi POV**

That huge wound on my back makes me harder to walk. I opened my room door and closed it immediately. I took off my cloak and toss it onto the chair beside my wardrobe. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, there's a big bloody slash on my back, and it still bleeding. This river of blood can kill me if I don't wrap it with bandage. As time when I want to take a bandage, a familiar knock came out from my door.

Knock-knock-knock…

"Who's there?"

"I-It's me, Sakura, Itachi-san…"

What the…? I walk to the door, still hiding my pain. I opened my room door, she's standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I thought you had a wound… So-so I… I … May I heal it?"

"Yes, I had a wound. But it has stopped bleeding."

"You lied… I saw a blood there…" she pointed at the blood on the floor

"Huff… Come in…"

**Sakura POV**

Finally he let me in. I saw his room was wider than mine. There's a queen size bed in the middle, a wardrobe and a chair on the right corner, a window behind the bed, a desk with a chair on the left corner, and a large bookshelf beside the desk. He turn around, I can see a huge slash on his back and it still bleeding.

He sat on his bedside; he stared at me with his black eyes. I walk slowly to him. Now I stood side by side to him.

"Sit."

I sat beside him; I stared at the huge slash on his back. It looks like he has been attacked by a claw. His cloak isn't torn up; only dirt of blood, that means he fought without wear his cloak. His black T-shirt and fish-net shirt are torn up very wide and dirty.

"I-Itachi-san, could you take your—"

Before I could finish my sentence, he just took off his T-shirt and his fish-net shirt. He releases his ponytail and tied it higher. Now I can see his wound clearly. I tried to concentrate my chakra on my hands. I put my hand near his wound. It's poisoned…

"Itachi-san, it's poisoned…"

"Hmm…"

"I'll take it first… Maybe it'll take more time… Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Hmm…" He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to me.

I wipe the blood from his back first. I concentrated my chakra on my hand to take out the poison from his body. This poison is really hard to be take out; it needed one hour to make his wound fully healed. I could felt my chakra now is very low; I lost them much. My vision is blurring now.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"Ye-yes, I am. I tired, that's all. I just need to get some sleep" I tried to stand up

"Wait… Sakura-san, please wait just for a couple minutes." He grabbed my wrist

"What…?"

**Itachi POV**

"_Itachi, why don't just ask her to join us?"_

"_Do you mind?"_

"_She's a great medic-nin, she's powerful, yet she isn't good in duel."_

"_Will she?"_

"_She will, because she wanted to find your brother. Your brother is at Orochimaru's place, she'll be there. But I thought she wasn't a stupid girl that will gothere without thinking twice. She'll be a dead body if she go now and try to kill Orochimaru. Maybe she'll think twice too to joining us. She needs power."_

"_That's you know she'll think twice, it wouldn't be easy to ask her."_

"……"

"_It's up to her."_

"Sakura-san, you always think something twice, am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"I know you'll think about this twice or maybe more than twice. But I need to ask you about this, Sakura-san."

"Yes…?"

"Could you join our organization, Sakura-san…?"

"What…? I can't…"

"I know you want to kill Orochimaru. We, Akatsuki, our side mission is to kill Orochimaru. With your power now, you can't defeat him. We can help you to gain power, Sakura-san..."

She stood up and walked to the door. Before she left, she turn around and said, "I-I'll think about it again…" Then she left.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Know why Sasori said, -"Itachi would kill me tomorrow…"- ? 

because, he just abondened Itachi's message...- P.S: don't tell the kunoichi know about the attack. Let her know by herself. -Itachi- -

Review

I'll update A.S.A.P


	3. Back to Konoha

Third Chapter, Grammar better than two chapter first, read & review,

_"aiueo" _flashback / thought

"aiueo" walkie-talkie

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, we'll go to Konoha at 14.30p.m. Our priority is to kill Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou. Now I want to meet Kabuto first."_

"He said that and left. Huff, why didn't he kill Orochimaru by himself… yeah." said Deidara lazily

"If you dare to ask him, ask him by yourself." Said Sasori from an origami-bird

"You're kidding! He'll say—. Ah, forget it, yeah…"

Its already eleven o'clock, but Sakura still doesn't wake up. At twelve o'clock, she finally woke up. She took an instant shower and wore her cream T-shirt and brown shorts. She ran down the stairs and arrived at the dining room. She saw Deidara is sittingon the dining table.

"Deidara-san, why didn't you wake me up…?"

"IfI wake you up, you'll feel sleepy… You haven't got enough sleep... yeah…"

"How can—"

"Yesterday night or maybe midnight, I heard Itachi's step, yeah. It means he got a wound. I want to wake Sasori up, but when I opened my door, you just entered Itachi's room, yeah. You got back to your room after an hour, right, yeah?"

"Uh-huh…" she nodded

"That all the reason, yeah…."

"Now, where's everyone?"

"Itachi is going to… uh, searching information about Orochimaru. Kisame and Sasori are shopping, yeah."

"… Deidara-san, I want to ask for help—"

"Who's the one you want to talk with, yeah?"

"Na-Naruto…"

He made an origami-bird and let it fly into the blue sky. He made a hand seal; he paused for a sec. He took an origami-bird that he used to talk with Sasori and gave it to Sakura.

"Here's the bird, yeah..."

"Ouch! What thef is this… origami-bird?" Said Naruto from the origami-bird

"Na-Naruto…!"

"Sakura-Chan…? Where are you! Konoha needs your help!"

"What's happen there?"

"Orochimaru's armies are attacking Konoha! Arrrggghhh…!"

"NARUTO…! NARUTO…! NARUTO…!"

"Sakura-Chan, come back…! Konoha needs you…! Sasuke is here too…!"

"Dei-Deidara-san, I—"

"Take your origami-bird, Sakura-san. And prepare yourself for a war." said Deidara fastly

She ran as fast as she can to her room. While she made her way to the third floor, Deidara is making a hand seal again. After a minute, Sakura has brought her origami-bird and weapon in her pouch, but Deidara wasn't at dining room. He was at the front yard, she gave it to Deidara.

"Sakura-Chan, follow this bird. You'll find Konoha."

"Thank you, Deidara-san."

She jumped from tree branch to another tree branch following the bird. Meanwhile, when Deidara is still standing there, Itachi is coming out from the forest.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Itachi, Orochimaru has started attacking Konoha village, yeah!"

"Where's she?"

"Sakura-Chan…? Uh, she's left… just a moment ago, yeah."

"To Konoha…?"

"She is, yeah."

"Call Sasori and Kisame back, we'll go to Konoha now."

"Roger, yeah…"

In the other side, Sasori and Kisame are hanging 4 big bags of foods; with an origami-bird following them from behind.

"Sasori and Kisame, you are called to get back here assoon as possible, yeah."

"For what Deidara-girl…?" said Kisame teasing him

"Don't f with me! Itachi's order, to help Konoha; I mean kill the Yoninshuu! Yeah…!"

"But you said that he said we'll go to Konoha at 14.30.p.m. Am I right?" said Sasori brainlessly

"Uh, I don't know… yeah… Ask him, yeah."

"But we didn't buy carrot, black pepper, and milk yet…" teasing Kisame

"Orochimaru has arrived at Konoha, and if we're late to get there, our target will escape already." Said Itachi calmly from the bird

"Uh, Itachi, you've back… Okay we'll arrive soon…"

**Sakura POV**

I tried to concentrate my chakra on my feet. I hope I can arrive at Konoha soon. I don't want to see any of my friend die. How long is this forest? I can see nothing but trees and bushes. My only guide is this origami-bird. Naruto, Ino, everyone, I'm coming!

Now I could see The West gate of Konoha. There is Ino and Chouji are fighting the Orochimaru's army. I can see that origami-bird flied toward the big snake in the center of Konoha; then it's blew up, destroyed Orochimaru's snake. I jumped to the ground and ran toward Ino. I helped her for killing many enemies.

"INO…! Chouji…! Where's everyone?"

"Tenten and Lee are defending theNorth Gate. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino are defending the East Gate. Both of Hyuugas are defending the Center of village. Shikamaru is on the mission." Answered Ino while attacking the enemies

"What about Kakashi-senpai? And the others…?"

"Kakashi-senpai, Gai-senpai, Kurenai-senpai, and Asuma-senpai are dealing with Yoninshuu."

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama…? Naruto…?"

"They're fighting with Orochimaru-bastard outside the village. And Naruto, he's nowhere; he has been fought with Sasuke for an hour!"

"Ino, thank you for the information, I have to help Naruto, see ya…!"

I jumped to the roof then to the other roof. I kicked every enemy I met. I focused my chakra on my eyes; I hope I'll find Naruto. I don't have Sharingan or Byakugan, my eyes only usual eyes, I have no bloodline limit. Maybe Hyuugas will help me. Once again I concentrated my chakra on my feet. I jumped to the center of Konoha; hopefully Hyuuga would like to help me. I found them; fighting the enemies with their Taijutsu skill.

"Hinata-Chan, can you help me to find Naruto with your Byakugan, please?"

"I-I can't..." said Hinata hopelessly

"He's inside the forest near the East Gate with Sasuke. He's injured badly; you better help him at once."

"Thank you, Neji-san."

I ran to the East Gate with all my power. Naruto, Hold on! I'll arrive soon!

**Normal POV**

Four of Akatsuki member have arrived at Konoha. They're standing on Konoha defensive wall.

"We'll fight against The Yoninshuu, after we kill our target; get to Orochimaru's position immediately. Jiroubou is yours, Kisame." Itachi said

"Tsk, fatty shit man. It'll be an easy one." After the sentence, Kisame's left

"The others are in the forest. Deidara, you fight Kidoumaru. Sasori, you have a battle with Sakon. I'll handle Tayuya. Now move."

They jumped to their own target, the one first arrived to the target is Kisame. He found Jiroubou has a problem dealing with Gai. Kisame jumped to the water; beside the place Gai's standing on.

"Ah! You! Shark-man! You're the one with Itachi—"

"Shut up! I have no business with you, thick-eyebrows."

"What—"

He made a hand seal. Then a big wave is flown towards Jiroubou.

"Suikoudan no jutsu…!"

A shark made from water isattacked Jiroubou. After he received the Suikoudan no Jutsu; suddenly there's a shark-man standing in front of him.

"Good bye, fatty shit man."

Kisame's battle was ended. The second man who arrived to their target is Itachi. He could see Tayuya is playing her flute and her monsters are attacking Kurenai. Itachi still remembered that Tayuya never brought any weapon but her flute. Although Tayuya is playing her flute, still she is mocking Kurenai with her fool mouth. Itachi jumped to the tree branch where she standing on; behind her body exactly.

"Have any last word before you die, woman?"

"What—"

"That's your last word."

Before she could turn around and see who did want to kill her; she stabbed. She stabbed deeply on her back by three kunai and one kunai on her neck. All her monsters are collapsed; leave just poof of smoke. Itachi jumped toward Orochimaru's position leaving Kurenai that was standing on the tree branch with what-the-heck-has-happened face.

Kidoumaru was playing with Asuma when Deidara finally arrived on his position. Asuma was wrapped by his chakra net; he can't cut those nets. Deidara only watching him playing with Asuma until He recognize there is a man sitting near the tree.

"What are you doing there?"

"Watching you playing with that poor man body, yeah…"

"Tsk, wanna play with me boy?"

"I hate to be called as a boy, but let's play, yeah."

Eight origami-birds came out from Deidara's back. He threw his origami-birds one by one to Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru just wrapped them with his chakra net; unfortunately they're exploded. He cursed himself for being so careless. He made a big chakra net and threw it to Deidara. Deidara was locked to the tree; he can't move his hands, feet, and his head.

"Hey you…! I want to ask you something, yeah."

"What is it, boy?"

"If you die, is your chakra net will stop wrap me like this, yeah?"

"Hmm… It will…"

"Okay, sorry, I can't play with you anymore, yeah…"

Suddenly tens, no; hundreds origami-birds came out from the big tree that Deidara's locked at. Those halves of all origami-birds are flied toward Kidoumaru.

"What the f!"

"He-he sorry, but I've told you, I can't play anymore, yeah… I've hide hundreds of these origami-birds that will explode whenever I want, yeah. Say you prayer, spider-boy, yeah…"

Deidara's origami-birds are flied around Kidoumaru and then it exploded. Unfortunately, Kidoumaru wasn't got any wound. Now Deidara could see him clearly. His body is wrapped by something, just like Gaara's.

"Huh, boy, my sweat gland… It's protected me from outside attack, you know?"

"I know. That's the reason why I only sent half of all my birds. I just want to make sure your 'something' in your sweat gland will protect you, yeah."

"So, can you attack me now? With your paper-bird, huh…?"

"I won't use my paper-bird again… For now, yeah." Suddenly, something tiny flied into Kidoumaru mouth

"What—"

"It's just three bugs, origami-bugs. I just want to try, if those bugs explode inside your stomach, yeah. What will happen then, yeah?"

"SHIT!"

He exploded. It Left many small part of his body and a big part of his head and hand. Deidara smirked evilly before ordered his origami-birds to destroy Kidoumaru's parts body. The chakra net that wrapped Deidara now has released.

"Fun, 15 minutes only for played with him, yeah."

Suddenly there's a voice," Someone can cut this net, please?" it was Asuma's voice

"Can't you cut it by yourself, yeah?"

"Uh, come on, that spider took all my weapon. Come on help me someone-I-don't-know."

"But I can't play with you now, yeah. I have to go to Orochimaru's place now, yeah."

"Just cut off this sticky-net. I won't play with you, boy." Shaking his body

"Grrr, don't call me boy, yeah! I won't play with you and I won't cut off this net, yeah."

"Ok, Ok I won't call you boy anymore, bo—I mean someone-I-don't-know."

Deidara's just thinking for a sec before he cut the chakra-net. Now Asuma could see Deidara's cloak clearly. He took meters away from him and made battle stance.

"You're Akatsuki member!"

"I have told you that I don't want to play with you now, yeah."

"What?"

"Are you deaf, man, yeah? I told ya, I don't want to play NOW! YEAH! Bye-bye, yeah..."

He jumped off to the tree branch to another tree branch. Asuma's cigarette fell down to the ground because of he's too surprised by that incident. Deidara jumped off to the ground and found Sasori. He walked nearer to him.

"Have you found Sakon yet, Sasori, yeah?"

"Yes, I have. But he'd been defeated by Kakashi, but still alive. So I just made him poisoned till dead."

"You're really bad, yeah."

"Hey Deidara, do you know where's Orochimaru? I don't know where he is, so I'm waiting for you here, I know you'll pass here."

"Huff, out from Konoha, yeah, they're fighting using animal, yeah."

"Then let's go, boy."

"……" tears came out from his eyes

"Hey, why did you crying, Deidara?"

"I don't want everyone called me 'boy'… I'm not boy anymore… sob> Even Sasori-Chan called me boy… sob> "

"Oh, come on Deidara… Stop crying like that!"

"It's easy for you to say that because no one called you that way, yeah… sob> "

"You must happy because no one called you GIRL, except Kisame! C'mon STOP crying like that, Deidara!"

"… sob>……"

"STOP CRYING OR I'LL KISS YOU!"

"Are you gay?" He stopped cry

"……Let's go, Deidara."

Both Deidara and Sasori are jumped toward Konoha Gate.

**Sakura POV**

I jumped… I ran… Still I can't find where Naruto is. How's if he dead already? Am I was late? Naruto… Tell me, where are you? I could fell salty tears are spill out from my eyes. I wiped out all my tears. I mustn't cry like baby anymore.

I can feel it… I could felt big chakra nearby. I stopped at the tree branch nearby. There's a battle ground in front of me. There're Sasuke and Naruto standing there. They're breathless. Both of them are tired. Naruto is bleeding on his temple and his mouth, many slash on his body. Sasuke…? He got no wound.

Sasuke ran to Naruto; he kicked Naruto's belly powerfully. Naruto met the tree behind him; half unconscious. I jumped to the ground and ran toward him.

"Naruto…! NARUTO…!" I shook his body

"Uh… Sakura-Chan… You've arrived… Uh…"

"Hold Naruto…! Hold!" I pumped my chakra to his body. I tried my best to heal him. My attention turned to Sasuke that smirked on dying Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN…! What did you do to Naruto!"

"It's useless Sakura-Chan… He's under genjutsu…"

"Okay Naruto… It's stopped bleeding… Hold on here, I'll try to release him from that genjutsu."

I made a hand seal and I jumped to him. I've tried to release him, but he always dodged it. I tried to punch him; he evaded it with only one hand. I feel really tired. I've ran very far just to meet him again here and help the others. How can I help him if he always escaped from me?

I walked toward Naruto and sat down beside him. Now I'm the one who breathless. I tried to regain my chakra by sitting down. But it was disturbed by Naruto's scream.

"Sakura-Chan…! MOVE!" My eyes grew widen when I heard his voice. Sasuke is using chidori on his left hand and ran to us. I moved to protect Naruto from the chidori with my body; I hugged him; I closed my eyes. Hoping someone will help us.

The chidori never come. I opened my eyes slowly and I turn around. I saw Itachi is holding Sasuke's hand. He threw Sasuke to the tree behind Sasuke's position. His eyes color is red. Red…? Sharingan…!

"I-Itachi-san… Your eyes—"

"Sakura-Chan, withdraw now! This man is dangerous! He's an Uchiha! The one who killed his entire clan! Sasuke's brother! S-Class criminal!" yelled Naruto before he fainted.

"Itachi-san… You're… An Uchiha..."

"I am…" he answered calmly

"But—"

"Don't ask anything now… I had my business with my little brother."

"Itachi-san, please, don't kill him!"

"… I won't."

He walked to half unconscious Sasuke; he released genjutsu on him. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. He stared at his big brother with one eye.

"Nii-san… I hate you."

Sasuke threw a punch to his brother, but of course Itachi dodged it easily. Itachi caught Sasuke's hand and once again he threw him to the tree. With a big 'bang' voice, Sasuke tried to stand up and sent a glare to his brother

"How dare you come back to this village after what you've done to our clan!"

"Foolish little brother. Look at them." He's pointing atme and Naruto

He stared atme and unconscious Naruto.

"What you've done to them!"

"You're the one who made them be like that, little brother." Sasuke send a glare to him

"LIAR…!"

"Ask them then." Itachi move a bit so Sasuke could see us

"Sa-Sakura… Tell me… Am I the one who hurt you and Naruto?"

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke is too shocked by her words, and then Itachi's punch made him gone into deep Darkness. He got unconscious. After a sec, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame arrived here. They stood behind Itachi. While I tried to heal Naruto, Kabuto come nearer.

"Kabuto-san…! What—"my mid-sentence cut by Deidara

"It's OK, Sakura-Chan… He's ours, yeah."

"Kabuto, where's Orochimaru?" asked Itachi

"Escape… Like usual… And nothing changes on his dead-arms."

"Keep your eyes on him and don't let his arms be healed."

"Okay… Itachi-san, I've to go now, he'll suspect me. Excuse me…" then He left poof of smoke, he's gone.

"You three, back to our hide out, I'll overtake in a minute." Said Itachi calmly

"Don't take so long, Itachi, yeah."

Now, there're only Itachi and unconscious Naruto left with me here. He de-activated his Sharingan and stayed in calm. Why did he save me?

"Itachi-san, why did you save me?"

"Because I've promised to you to protect you…"

"But, I don't remember…"

"Sakura-san… Have you make you decision about it? Will you join us, Sakura-san…?"

"I don't think about it yet, Itachi-san, sorry."

"……"

"I do want to think about it, but… I need to restore my village. You see… Everything destroyed by Orochimaru, Even my house."

"… I'll give you a month to make a decision about it." He was about to leave when I grabbed his cloak's sleeve

"Thank you for saved me, Itachi-san."

"I just want to fulfill my promise."

I kissed him on his cheek and told him a thank you again. His face didn't change a bit, he's emotionless. I turned around and walked toward Naruto and make sure he still alive. I turned my head to see that Itachi's still there, but he was left. I carried Naruto on my back and walked toward Hospital.

"Thank you again, Itachi-san."

There's a voice come from nowhere, "You're welcome, Ichigo."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Next chapter will be short one

Review


	4. Restoration of Konoha

Just like what I said before-Short Chapter, Bad Grammar again, read & review

_"aiueo" _dream / flashback

* * *

**Sakura POV**

1st Day-

"Tenten, be careful, don't throw that! It's not kunai or shuriken! It's cement!"

"Take it easy, Sakura-Chan." Said Tenten

"Lee, don't play with those steels…! Bring them inside!"

---

4th Day-

"Sakura-san, where will we put these marbles?" asked Shino

"Put them in the living room and bedroom. Shino, please use your bug to check the roof."

---

7th Day- Hospital

"Sakura-sama, there's aworker fell from the roof! Emergency, He's dying!" two nurses came panicky

"You, Call for Hinata…! Tell her to come to that man!" pointing at shorter nurse

"Hai!"

"You, escort me to that man. NOW!"

"Hai!"

---

14th Day- Konoha East Gate

"Sakura-Chan, where're you going to?" asked Naruto

"I want to buy some necessary item, like seed and medicine."

"Where…?"

"Another country of course. Have any idea?"

"Uh, no…"

"See you soon…"

---

20th Day-

"Sakura, how's the town?" asked Tsunade

"Fine… Grocery shop and people's house have been built up."

"Yamanaka's flower shop…?"

"Still in restoration… Tsunade-sama, I have to go, excuse me."

"Good luck, Sakura…"

---

29th Day- Night in Konoha

I jumped from roof to other roof. I checked and make sure that all Konoha's building has been built up again. Now I'm standing on Konoha Defensive Wall. Everything's fine, everything's has been restored. I sighed. This night was so beautiful; until darkness took me.

30th Day- Hospital

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!"_

"_Ichigo! Stop struggling, you can't go inside! Your house on fire! Leave this to firemen!"_

"_No…! Okaa-san! Otou-san!" I cried as loud as I can_

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

"_We're really sorry, both of them can't be help." Said a fireman_

"_No! You lied! LIAR! Okaa-san promised won't leave me alone!" I tried to escape from my teacher's hands_

"_Ichigo! It's no use! They're dead!"_

"_No! You all are LIAR!" I finally escaped from his hands. I ran to nowhere; I just let my feet bring my body to somewhere else… Somewhere that maybe I could find my parents._

I really tired… What happened to me? Everything's dark here. It's warm… I could feel something warm on my temple. I enjoyed its warmth… I tried to open my eyes so I could see it. A hand…

"Tsunade-sama…?" I whispered her name, but she didn't answer me.

"Shizune-san…?" she didn't answer me too. Who is it? I opened my eyes wider.

"Itachi-san…"

"You've awake." He took his hand from my temple and walked to the window nearby. I sat on my bed and stared at his turned body

"Hospital… Itachi-san… What are you doing here?"

"You run out of time, Sakura-san. Before you make your decision, remember, we; Akatsuki, we are S-Class criminal. Now, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have." I escaped from my bed and walked slowly toward him.

"I—" Before I could finish my word, my body doesn't want to take order from me. I'm going to fall down!

**Itachi POV**

She's going to fall down. She has no power to stand up anymore. I caught her body before she fall down. My arms twined around her waist and shoulder to her back. She stared at me. Her face was really pale.

"So-Sorry…"

I carried her with my arms to the bed. I put her and took a step back. Her green eyes nearly closed again.

"I have made a decision. I won't join your organization, but I'll do its mission. Do you get it?"

"… I do…"

"Besides, you four will train me. I'll stay until I have enough power to kill Orochimaru. It means I stay, I'll do the mission."

"Hmm… Sakura-san..."

"Yes…?"

"I'll give you one more day. Tomorrow, I'll wait you at Konoha West Gate. Make sure no one following you. You better get enough rest now."

"I don't want to sleep."

"……"

"I don't want to… Have nightmare about my parents again."

"_Ichigo! Stop struggling, you can't go inside! Your house on fire! Leave this to firemen!"_

Tears came out from her emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and wiped out her tears. When she opened her eyes again, I put my hand on her eyes. I could feel her wet eyes.

"Sleep…"

She's asleep when I took my hand. She's pretty… Her cherry blossom hair… Her pink lips… I touched her lips… It's soft… I put my right hand on her pillow and my left hand on her cheek. I kissed her softly. Just a soft kiss… I broke the kiss and whispered on her earlobe, just a sentence; although I know she wouldn't hear it.

"I hope you will remember about me… Ichigo…" Then I jumped from the window

**Sakura POV**

"_Huhuhuhu… huhu…" My parents have left… I'm all alone…I see, there's a lake beside me… a lake…_

_PLASH! I can't breathe… I can't… Okaa-san… Otou-san…I'm coming…_

_**Normal POV**_

_Younger Sakura or known as Ichigo. She's still 4 years old when lost her parents. She got big desperate. Not far from her place, there's a boy stared at her. She walked beside the lake; still crying. She jumped to the deep lake beside her. The boy was really shocked, but he ran toward the place she standing before; he jumped to save her._

_He carried her to surface and put her on the land. She was crying._

"_Are you okay?" said that boy_

"_Why did you save me? Maybe I could see my parents if I die… I have nothing to do here…I'm all alone…" Her tears aren't stop yet_

_He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead; he said, "Your parents can't bring you with them because they want to see you smile."_

"_I'm all alone… How could I smile if I alone and nothing will make me smile?"_

"_You aren't alone…I'm here… With you…"_

_**Sakura POV**_

_He was right. I'm not alone… I'm here with him. But how if he must leave…? He can't stay with me all time…_

"_Uh…Will you promise to stay with me?" I asked him_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Ichigo, Let's make a promise." He took my little finger with his_

_---_

"_Will you leave now?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to."_

"_Uh…" I could feel my tears want to come out again_

"_Don't worry, I'm always with you…here…" he wiped my tears and pointing on my chest_

"_Here?" I put my hand on my chest_

"_In your heart… Remember what I say now. I'm always with you; I'll come back to you. I promise."_

"_I know you will."_

I got my awareness immediately.I sat up onmy bed; the sun's shining brightly.

I got that dream again… That boy… He still has a promise to me… Something is wrong, what's his first promise? I don't remember… Maybe he's the last man that will call me…

"Ichigo…" I sighed… Remembered all about my past…

"Ichigo…?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to the one who called me with that name; Tsunade-sama.

"Who's Ichigo, Sakura?" She sat down on a chair beside my bed.

"My name in my past…"

"Your name…?"

"Hmm… After my parents dead, Haruno family took me as their only daughter. They changed my name to be Haruno Sakura. And that's my name, now. I was surprised when you called me as Ichigo, Tsunade-sama."

"I'm sorry…"

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to me? I don't remember what happen to me before—"

"You fainted, Sakura. You tired. You haven't got enough rest for a month. I'll leave you now. Take a rest, Sakura."

"Thank you." She left me. I laid my head back to the bed.

"_I'll give you one more day. Tomorrow, I'll wait you at Konoha West Gate. Make sure no one follow you. You better get enough rest now."_

"I have… to go…"

I escaped from my bed and took a shower. I wore my ANBU uniform, tied my hair into high ponytail and walked toward Hokage's office. I knocked the door and I opened the door after she answered me.

"Sakura…?"

"Hokage-sama, I want to ask permission."

"About what then…?"

"I want to leave for training. There're many things I don't know out there; I want to learn about everything outside this village."

"But Orochimaru still—"

"I know. I trained with you to gain power to kill him. But still, I can't kill him. I want to train more, but not here, Tsunade-sama. Please, don't ask me any question again. I'll be fine."

"I believe in you, Sakura. But please, come back here before you try to kill him. Tell me that you're still alive."

"I will. May I leave now, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes…" I turned around and walked to the door. When I touched the knob, I remember about something.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes, Sakura…?"

"If Naruto or anyone, ask you about me, please tell them I'm in job at another country. I don't want to make them worry about me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell them the truth."

I nodded to her and I left. I walked to my new apartment because my house was destroyed and I thought will be better if I live in apartment. Besides both my parents was dead already… my second parents.

I opened my apartment door and took a backpack. Fill it with her clothes, weapons, girl's most important 'thing', hairpin, some medicine, and a book. 4 shorts, no skirt, 4 T-shirts, 5 panties, 4 bras and… my anklet... I don't remember where and when I got it, but I believe it has very important meaning to me.

I carried my backpack and locked the door. I walked as fast as I can, I don't want anyone see me. Its 10.00a.m, work time... I finally reached Konoha West Gate; I looked around and make sure no one following me. I took a step out from the gate and looking for Itachi.

"Sakura-Chan…!" Ukh… I hope it wasn't Naruto… I looked up found something colored yellow from the forest. Naruto…? Oh good, It was Deidara.

"What's it, Deidara-san?"

"Itachi can't meet you, he got mission. So I come here to take you, Sakura-Chan, yeah."

"Is it far?"

"Hmm… 7 days if we walk, 4 days if we run with rest, 2 days if we run without rest."

"But I just took less than a day to get here before."

"It's genjutsu, Sakura-Chan. Can we go now?"

I nodded to him. He motioned to follow to the forest. We ran with not-so-fast speed. When will we get there if we just do simply jog like this? Suddenly, he stopped.

"It's far enough from Konoha, yeah."

"So?"

"We can use this, yeah."

He took clay from his pocket; he put it in his other mouth. Then, a big bird made from clay came out. He sat on the bird.

"Come on, Sakura-Chan. We won't take a day if we ride this bird, yeah."

"Ha-ha…"

He took my wrist and set me behind him. I grabbed his cloak tightly. I NEVER fly before. I just closed my eyes and grabbed his cloak tighter.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Need some sleep, yeah?"

"What—"He took my wrists and twined it around his body. I hug him?

"Itachi said that you need much rest. Just sleep now, don't worry, I won't let you fall down, yeah."

"Thank you…"

He was right. I need some sleep. But, Can I sleep in this situation? I'm flying. Can I sleep? Oh well, I'll try. Sleep… Sleep… Sleep…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh yeah, that was my feeling when the first time I flied with airplane. I grabbed my brother's hand tightly. haha..

"Kairi, Remember what you said before, I'm always with you too, I'll come back to you, I promise." "I know you will" That's Sora&Kairi from Kingdomhearts I, their last conversation. I took it, yeah. I just changed some words.

Review- Next chapter will be little Humor, ahaha...and long update, sorry, yeah


	5. The Training

Ah, Sorry for long Update- I met many Dead end... But thanks to PowerpuffGirl The Movie, it helped me ;; (CHILDLISH!)

Fifth chapter, beta-ed, read & review,

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura-chan, wake up. We're arrived, yeah."

I heard a voice. I bet its Naruto's voice. Suddenly, he shook my body. I opened my eyes and saw a man with blond hair. Naruto, right…?

"Sakura-chan…? We're arrived. Or do you still want to fly again, yeah?

Suddenly my eyes opened and widened. Fly? Oh, my God! I jumped from the bird. Deidara still sat on it. He jumped from the bird and then it was gone. We walked again.

"You said that we'd arrived, but where is it?"

"Here."

Here? Did he just say 'here'? There're only trees, bushes and… two rocks? It looks like a gate, huh? Deidara made a hand seal and then it all changed.

"Genjutsu, yeah…"

We walked to the hideout. Before I got the door I ran to the river. He just stared at my sudden movement. I stood on my knees beside the river. I took my kunai from my pouch and my hair binder from my hair. I let my hair fell down to my waist.

"Your hair is really long, yeah."

"Hmm…"

I took off my head protector then I grabbed all my hair with my left hand and cut it. I saw Deidara's shocked face. I just smiled to him. I threw my hair into the river; letting it flow to nowhere.

"Why did you cut it?"

"It will bother me while I'm training."

"But now your hair is… yeah…"

"Then will you help me?"

"Yeah?" I give him my kunai.

"Can you?"

"What kind of hairstyle?"

"Make it just like Sasori's."

"Its an easy one..."

He started to cut it. After minutes he gave me back my kunai and left. I carried my backpack again after putting my head protector back on again. I walked inside their hideout – could I even call it a hideout? I opened the door and noticed that nothing had change since I'd left a month ago. I saw Sasori walk nearer to me.

"Welcome back, Sakura-san." I nodded in response. He took my hand just like before.

"Go and get some rest. You still remember your room, right?" Why did everyone keep on telling me to rest?

"Sasori-san, why is everyone asking me to take a rest?"

"You're medic-nin, you should know by yourself. Plus, Itachi told us to."

"Then, excuse me."

I made my way to the third floor. I opened the door to my room and threw my backpack onto the floor beside my bed. I opened the windows and fell asleep.

---

"_We're really sorry, both of them can't be helped anymore," said a fireman_

"_No! You lied! LIAR! Okaa-san promised that she wouldn't leave me alone!" I tried to escape from my teacher's hands_

"_Ichigo! It's no use! They're dead!"_

"_No! You're all LIARS!" I finally escaped from his hands. I ran to nowhere; I just let my feet bring my body to somewhere else… Somewhere where there was a chance that I could find my parents._

I sat up immediately. That dream again… Okaa-san… Otou-san… Unconsciously, tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them away. I looked at the opened windows. The sky was completely black even with the stars there. It's already night, huh? Or morning…? I looked at the clock on the wall. 05:00 a.m. I left my bed and walked out from my room without changing my ANBU uniform.

I walked slowly, hoping no one could hear me. I opened the main door and walked to the front yard and look up. The stars are beautiful. They're free. And will never die.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" I sobbed

"Have a nightmare again, Sakura-san?" I stared at the tree in front of me; actually, I stared at the man under it.

"Itachi-san…? What are you doing out here this early in the morning?"

"It's a habit of mine to wake this early in morning."

"Do you sit there all the time too?"

"Not I just sit down and do nothing. I like watching the stars... What about you? I would've thought that you'd sleep in and not wake up early in the morning."

"Just like what you said before, a nightmare." I sat down beside him and stared at the stars.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked me without turn his head; still staring at the stars.

"They died. In a fire..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK…" we paused for a minute before I collected all my courage to ask him.

"Itachi-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Spit it out…"

"Why did you kill your entire clan?"

"……"

"I-I don't mean to be nosy… D-don't answer it if you don't want t-to."

"Fine…" The silence fell again.

"I hate them." He said

"Why?"

"They didn't ever think about my existence. For them… I was just a weapon for them. A weapon to make our clan to be the best clan ever. I did nothing everyday but training and training. I was just a heartless doll for them. But I still… Have a heart…"

"Ita-" My words were cut off mid-sentence by his… LIPS?

**Itachi POV**

I kissed her again. Just for five seconds, before I made her fall asleep using my genjutsu. I don't want her to know the truth about me now, not now.I carried her back to her room; slowly and silently. I put her on the bed gently and escaped from her room. Its 06:00a.m. I have to wake Sasori up.

**Sakura POV**

I jumped from my bed.

"OH MY GOD! Was it just a dream? Was I dreaming about…? But the dream seemed so real! Oh God…" I whispered, hoping no one heard me.

I rubbed my sweaty forehead. I'm still wearing my ANBU uniform from yesterday morning. I took my clothes and my towel then planned to take a bath before someone knocked on the door.

Knock-knock-knock…

I opened the door and saw Sasori was there, wearing only his black trousers and black T-shirt. I thought he wanted to say something like 'Have you woken up already?' or 'Want some breakfast?' But he doesn't say it. He just pointed to the floor then left. What did he mean? Floor… Breakfast…? Forget it…

I closed my door then went into the bathroom. Argh, the key was broken! Forget it, no one would go in. I closed the curtain beside the bathtub and I turned on the hot water.

**Normal POV**

Itachi woke Sasori up minutes ago before he went to take a bath. Now, he was bathing. He had been enjoying the hot water before Deidara knocked the door.

"Itachi! Open the door! I need to pee! Yeah…"

"I'm bathing, Deidara."

"This is an EMERGENCY! Come on, open the door! Yeah!"

"No."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"What don't you use the bathroom at the third floor?" said Itachi with an annoyed tone

Deidara ran to toward the stairs and bumped in to Sasori.

"What's making you so—"

"PEE!"

He was running with all his might to the third floor. Sasori was trying to warn him that Sakura was bathing but Deidara was already gone. Deidara ran to the door and opened it. It wasn't locked. He closed it and…

**Sakura POV**

What's it? I pull the curtain to see something noisy… Deida—… DEIDARA? I closed the curtain and hoping he wouldn't open it. But I was wrong. He opened it with what's-inside face. His face turned into red and…

"PEEERRRVVVEEEEERRRRTTT…!" BUAK!

I hit him on his right eye. He's thrown to the door. The door broke up and he crashed the wall. I took my clothes and wore it immediately. I ran to him and I saw him lying on the floor.

"Deidara-san… p-please forgive me…"

"No, Sakura-Chan… I'm sorry… It was my fault… yeah." Said him and he left to the stairs

**Itachi POV**

I was about get out from the bathroom when Deidara walked along the hallway. His eyelids were tainted blue and purple.

"What happened?"

"Sakura-chan hit me…yeah.-sob-"

"?"

**Sakura POV**

I thought I hit him too… uh… Forget it; it was his fault he opened the curtain. I dragged myself to the ground floor and found everyone eating their breakfast. I took a seat beside Sasori. They weren't wearing their usual clothes; where was their cloak?

"Where's everyone's cloak?"

"We don't need it for now, Sakura-chan, yeah..."

"Why?"

"Leader won't give us a mission until next week. We're free." Itachi said

After breakfast, Deidara made his way to the stairs; I'm not sure what he's up to. Sasori went to the room beside the living room. Kisame washed the dishes. Itachi...? Where's he? I walked to the front yard and found him sitting under the tree; just like in my dream. Is it a dream?

"Itachi-san…"

"Hmm…"

"What's the room's name?"

"Which one?"

"The one at the ground floor..."

"Meditation room..."

I stretched for a minute. Kisame came out from the house and brought Samehada with him. Itachi stood up and walked towards Kisame. Kisame approached me with a big grin on his face.

"What?"

"Itachi told me to train with you."

"Okay, I'm ready…"

"No, take 2 shuriken, 2 kunai, and a double-dagger. Take your weapon pouch off."

"2 kunai… 2 shuriken… Where can I get a double-dagger?"

"Weapons room, I just re-stocked it."

I made my way to the weapon room and found Deidara coming out from his room. I gave him a short nod and left with a double-dagger in my hand. I finally arrived at the front yard. I put all my weapons between my belt and my waist except for my dagger; I grabbed them. I didn't grab them just like I would grab a katana; I grabbed them with the opposite style.

I pinned my hair so it wouldn't disturb my vision. Then as I prepared my battle stance I moved my hands in front of my body. Kisame grabbed his Samehada and swung it with very incredible speed. I jumped to dodge it and landed on his Samehada. Before he could absorb my chakra, I jumped again towards him; he pulled his Samehada up to block my dagger.

Before I landed again, I kicked him, although my feet met his Samehada. I threw him in to a tree and kicked him. Before he could move again, I threw my daggers, my daggers pinned his neck to the tree.

"Enough."

I turned my head to see the one who had spoken up; Itachi. He walked to Kisame, pulled off the daggers and threw it to me. He looked up to the roof.

"The result…?" I looked up and found Deidara sat there.

"Accuracy; perfect, speed; still bad, strength; no difference... Else, not yet... yeah…"

Oh my GOD… This is a test again?

Deidara jumped off from the roof and gave me a pair of sandals. Sandals? For what…? I already had some. He put the sandals onto the ground gently.

"Use these sandals, yeah…"

"Is there any difference in comparison to mine?"

"Big difference... yeah…"

I took off my sandals and slipped my feet to those new sandals. I tried to move my feet, but the result was me falling down. These sandals were VERY heavy.

"40 pounds, Sakura-chan, yeah." He smirked

"What? Are you kidding? I can't move!"

"It will increase your speed, Sakura-Chan, yeah."

I tried to stand up and move my feet, but they don't want to move! Concentrate… concentrate… Yeah! They moved.

"Deidara-san, I think these sandals will slow my movement."

"Yes, they will. You must make your body accustomed to it, yeah."

Uh, he's trying to kill me. He made an origami-bird and told me to catch it again. And in these heavy sandals…? He's crazy… I concentrated my chakra on my feet and ran. My speed now was just like a little boy would be expected to have.

"I think they're too heavy for her, Deidara. Give her the 20 pounds ones."

Sasori came out from the house, his face looking brighter than before. Did he just finish meditating? Deidara sighed. He took out a pair of sandals again. I took it from him; they're lighter than the ones I wear now. I slipped my feet into then.

I ran again towards the bird. I felt someone chasing me. Kisame? What the hell was he doing?

"Kisame will chase after you while you chase the bird. Don't let him catch you or you will face the consequences, yeah."

"Oh my God…"

Run… Run… Run… Argh, I'm getting really tired. I've run for four hours! Doesn't he feel tired chasing after me!

He stopped. Oh good.

"Sakura-chan… Lunch time! Yeah!"

That's the reason why Kisame stopped! I walked toward the house and went into the dining room. I took a seat beside Deidara. I ate some sandwich and walked to the front yard. I sat down and inhaled some oxygen. I lay down on the ground and staring at the sun. A blond hair man comes nearer.

"Feeling tired, Sakura-Chan? Just take the sandals off, yeah." He sat down beside me.

"Yeah…" I took my sandals off; my attention locked on my anklet.

"Is it something worth a lot to you, yeah?"

"I don't know… But, yes, it's a valuable thing for me."

"Hmm… I've seen beads like that before… Somewhere… yeah…"

"Where is it? Please tell me!" I grabbed his shirt

"Uh… Here…? Yeah, here, in the hide out, yeah..."

"Here?"

"Yes, Itachi's necklace."

"Err, what?"

"Itachi's necklace, yeah... Ask him…" He pointed to Itachi who'd just walked out.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Have you a necklace like this?" I asked, pointing at my anklet.

"… Don't know…" He left.

Deidara shook his head then asked me to wear the sandals again. And again, I had to chase his origami-bird. I ran again… again… Until the moon rose and began shining. We got into the house and everyone sat at the dining room. Once again, Kisame told me to cook dinner.

It took me 1 hour to make food. I put it on the table; once again they didn't know what it was. A chicken colored yellow and a bowl of soup with brown liquid in it.

"What is it again?" asked Sasori.

"…Ayam Goreng Kuning (yellow fried chicken) and Sayur Asem (sour vegetables)."

"What the hell? What kind of name is that?" asked Kisame, confused.

"I don't know, I just ever read it once. I found the book in the Hokage's Library. There was a dancer as the cover and I read it." **(A.N: Bali Dancer.)**

"What's that book's title, yeah?"

"Um…'How to Cook Indonesian Food' that's it."

Everyone just ate in silence. I had to admit the food named Ayam Goreng Kuning wasn't bad at all, but the food named Sayur Asem was really bad; it tasted VERY sour. After a very bad dinner, all except Deidara left to go and mind their own business. I didn't want to move; for now. These sandals made me pretty tired.

I hadn't realized that training with Akatsuki would be so tiring. When I was about to leave, Deidara approached me with a paper.

"This is your training schedule, Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Thank you." I took the paper and read it.

1st week: Speed

2nd week: Defense

3rd week: Eyes ability

4th week: Reflex

5th week: Ninjutsu

6th week: Genjutsu

Rest: Every Sunday

Speed: Every Day

"So… It'll end up in my sixth week?"

"No, no… It'll end when you're strong enough to kill Orochimaru, yeah."

"What about my seventh week?"

"Your seventh week is train your speed again, your eighth week is to train your defense and it'll continue in that pattern from now on, yeah."

"This will be a long month for me…"

"Yeah… Take these with you, Sakura-chan, yeah." He gave me a pair of hand bands. I took them.

"Thank—AH…" It's heavy… Just as heavy as my sandals

"10 pounds each band, yeah."

"Thank you, Deidara-san…"

"And Sakura-Chan, don't take off your sandals except for when you take a bath and go to sleep. The hand band, just take it off when you go to bath. Understand, yeah?"

"Understood, Sir…!"

He was about to leave when I called him.

"Hmm…?"

"I always want to know… Why do you always hide your left eye?"

"…Don't be shock by it… yeah…" He moved his hair. I could only put my hand to closed my gasp.

"Good night, Sakura-Chan…" He left

His left eye… It wasn't an eye… or… forget it… I walked toward my room and fell fast asleep.

---

2nd week -Defense

"I'll make the birds explode, yeah. Don't cry, yeah."

Many birds are exploding around me. I bite my lower lips to hold my scream.

---

3rd week -Eyes ability

"Find me within these thick mists, kunoichi." Said Kisame from nowhere.

Urgh… This mist is really thick, how can I find him! Concentrate okay, concentrate…

---

4th week -Reflex

"Close your eyes and dodge all of the poisonous needles. This kind of poison will make you feel like your body is carrying tons of weight. Ready, Sakura-san?" said Sasori

"Uh-huh."

I closed my eyes, and soon I felt a needle stab my hand. I moved again to dodge the needle, but I failed. It stabbed me in the stomach. I fell down, a sec then, Sasori put something inside my mouth; an antidote. I was able to move again and started to dodge again.

---

5th week -Ninjutsu

"Shintenshin no Jutsu and Goukakyu no Jutsu, ever heard about it?" said Itachi calmly

"Yes, one of my best friends did it two times to me. And I broke her Ninjutsu. Goukakyu no Jutsu… Sasuke-kun used it several times."

"Alright then, I'll teach you those ninjutsu. First, Shintenshin."

He made a hand seal and then I lost my awareness.

---

6th week -Genjutsu

"Today and from now on I'll teach you how to use Genjutsu Kaishou," said Itachi coolly

"Okay…"

---

10th week -Reflex

"Sakura-chan, today Sasori can't train you, he has mission with Itachi and Kisame, yeah."

"So what do we do now?"

TAK!

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"I have no needles so I'll use brooms, yeah."

"Okay, fine…"

I dodged every broom he threw me…

CPLOK! White-yellow liquid flew into my face

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THROW AT ME?"

"An egg, yeah... Jackpot, yeah..."

I ran again to dodge the brooms and eggs…

BUFF! I couldn't see anything, all's white… Flour… I took a broom. I threw the broom toward him and…

TAK! It hit his 'thing'. He fainted. I left him at the front yard and I left to make a dinner for Kisame, Sasori and Itachi.

**Itachi POV**

We back to our hideout from a mission. Once we arrived at the front yard, we saw Deidara lying there. There were many brooms, broken eggs, and… Snow…? No, it's flour… I asked Kisame to carry him to inside. I opened the door, there's Sakura at the dinning room. Her body is very dirty…

"Sakura-san, what happened?"

"Nothing… Just… A training…" She smiled and then she left.

---

11th week -Ninjutsu

"Sakura-san, today we have a mission. Wear your ANBU uniform, we leave after breakfast."

"Yes, Itachi-san…"

mmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmm

mmmmm

mm

mmm

**Sakura POV**

24th week

I walked to the front yard. The four of them are already standing there. Waiting for me?

"Sakura-san, this week, we'll give a test, a test each day. We'll start on speed test today."

While I do the test, I think about what they'd said. A week seemed really short to me. I had to leave this place after I pass the test. Will I pass these tests?

---

I've passed all the tests except the Genjutsu test. It's today. I escaped from my bathroom and walked toward the front yard. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori are on a mission. They won't be back until 3 days straight. If I pass this test, I'll be back to Konoha tomorrow morning. Itachi's waiting at the front yard. I walked toward him.

"In this test, you must release yourself from my genjutsu."

"Yes…"

"Tsukiyomi." (**A.N: As I know Tsukiyomi can't be broken, but I'll make it possible)**

Darkness took me. I couldn't see… My parents, they're burning. They're burning to death. Fire burning around me... That boy… He's running toward me; to help me... But fire took him. Everything's burning. My friends… My family… The ones I love… The ones most important to me…

NO! I mustn't give up so easily! I have to release this genjutsu from me.

**Itachi POV**

It has been five minutes since I used Tsukiyomi. She hasn't moved at all. Suddenly her body began to collapse. I caught her body, my arms wrapped around it. She's shaking. She shook her head and stared at me.

"I…"

"You passed the tests, Sakura-san." I made her stand up and she rubbed her forehead.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked

"Yes, tomorrow…"

"I see…"

**Sakura POV**

He looks a little disappointed. Maybe today and tomorrow are last day for me to see him. Will I miss him? I have to make my last day with him the best day we've ever had.

"Itachi-san…"

"Hmm…?"

"Want a dinner?" I smiled to him; he looks confused with my sudden words

"Yes…"

I smiled again to him, and then we made our way to the Akatsuki house. I made two bowls of Udon. We have little conversation while eating. After we finished the dinner he left to the bathroom; or so I thought.

**Itachi POV**

She'll leave tomorrow. But I still have a promise that I haven't fulfilled yet. I walked back to the dining room. She's asleep, her arms holding her head on the table. She must be pretty tired. I took the bowls and put them in the sink. Then, I heard her grumbling…

"Thank you… Everyone…"

I sighed. I took her by my arms and brought her to her room. I put her on the bed. I was leaving when she said a sentence again.

"Thank you… Itachi-san…"

---

**Sakura POV**

It's already morning. I… Have to leave… I escaped from my bed and walked toward the bathroom. I took a short bath then I put on my ANBU uniform. I didn't need breakfast, it was still 05:30.a.m. I walked towards the door on the ground floor, slowly and silently. I've reached the front yard and no one was there. I decided to leave without say good bye to him, but I was unable to after someone called me.

"Sakura-san, you forgot to say good bye." I turned around and found Itachi there.

"Yes… Good bye…"

"Why did you want to leave in the early morning?"

"I…_Because to say good bye is really hurtful for me…_I haven't find Orochimaru's hide out yet. I wanted to find it before I go back to Konoha."

"……" he handed me papers.

"What is it?"

"A map… It'll show you Orochimaru's hide out, our hide out, and Konoha. And the other map is inside Orochimaru's hide out."

"Thank you…" I nodded to him. When I looked up, his hand on my head, he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead

"Good luck…"

I smiled at him then I left back to Konoha.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I'll tell you all that I never eat Sayur Asem, but My parents and my friends seems like it. It's my best friend idea to put indonesian food in this story...hahaha...

Thanks To Laura for Beta-ing this story. /thx

ReView,

I'll update chapter 6-7 this week.


	6. Kill The Orochimaru

Woa, Short Chapter! Thanks to all reviewers yo,

Sixth Chapter, Read & Review

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Konoha West Gate was now standing in front of me. Once I stepped inside, something bumpedon me.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Hey Big-forehead…"

"Ino?"

Everyone's here; Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi-senpai… They're here…

"What are you doing, Naruto! GET OFF!" I yelled

"Ow, Sakura-Chan, come on! You were gone for 4 months! It wasn't a short time, Sakura-chan!"

"4 months…"

"Hey Big-forehead, today at 4.p.m; come to my apartment. You must COME, no matter what." Said Ino with a big grin

Everyone said Welcome Home to me. Unconsciously, tears began to fall from my eyes. I wiped them away. Everyone waved their hand and left; but Kakashi-senpai stayed to escort me to the Hokage. No one realized my heavy sandals and the heavy hand bands on me. My body was accustomed with those things, truly; To me they were like regular sandals and normal hand band.

"Sakura?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah?"

"We're arrived."

"Sorry, I…"

He opened the door and The Hokage, Tsunade-sama, ran towards me. She hugged me tightly. Even with her inhuman power, it felt normal for me now.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura." She sobbed

"I'm back, Tsunade-sama. As I promised."

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't keep my promise. I told Kakashi."

"It's OK…" I turned my head to Kakashi, the one who was standing behind me. He nodded and left. The Hokage broke the hug then she sat on her desk

"Tsunade-sama, as you told me, I'm back before… Leave to kill Him…"

"Sakura, you just got back… Please stay first."

"Fine…" She gave me a happy sigh before I could finish my sentence.

"Just for a day, Tsunade-sama..."

She looked really disappointed. I bowed and left. I met many people. They bowed as I pass. I met my apartment again. I put my backpack and took off my ANBU vest. I dragged myself onto the bed. I smelled lavender in my room. Four months I'd been gone … They said it's not a short time, but for me; it's really short time. I want to spend my time more with them. The Pretty Deidara, the Smart Sasori, the Crazy Kisame, and… The expert, Itachi…

Argh, what am I thinking about! I wanted to be with them… Especially, Itachi… I can feel it… He's an important person to me, somehow. He said that he'd promise to protect me. When? He allowed me to train with Akatsuki, although I'm not going to join them. Why?

I stared at the clock, 3.30.p.m. I jumped from my bed and took a bath. I put enough shampoo on my hair. It does grow fast. It's reached the middle of my back. I want to cut it again, but I don't. Short or long, it' won't bother me now. I took my towel after I made sure that my body wasn't soapy anymore.

I opened the closet; I tried to find good clothes. I took a white shirt with a high collar and without sleeves. There's the Konoha mark on the back. Then I took white hip-hop jeans with a pink heart pattern on it.

I took my head protector and my pink heavy hand band. The heavy sandals are pink too. Deidara is a pretty colorful man. I wore the head protector as a bandana. I locked the door and ran toward Ino's apartment; I'm late.

---

"SAKURA! YOU BIG-FOREHEAD! You're late!" yelled Ino after she opened the door

"I fell asleep, sorry… What's the matter?" I lied

"It's your party, Sakura…" she sighed

"Me? Mine?"

I looked up at the living room while slipping off my sandals. There's a big cloth tied near the ceiling.

**WELCOME BACK SAKURA**

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that Ino loved parties. She did it too when Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya-sama. I sat down beside the table, as Ino shouted at me.

"Hey Big-forehead, your sandals is really cute."

"Stop calling me Big-forehead, you Pig— DON'T TRY IT!"

Too late… She slipped her feet in my sandals and she fell down. Her nose is bleeding. Hinata and Tenten helped her to stand up while I took off the sandals. Hinata's healing her nose.

"S-Sakura-Chan, w-what was it?" Hinata asked

"Sandals? Just a pair of sandals, Hinata-Chan…"

"They're heavy!" said Tenten while she trying to lift it.

"Uh-huh, 40 pounds." **(A.N: Deidara gave her the 40 pounds ones after she threw him a broom)**

"You big liar!" shouted Ino

"I AM NOT!"

---

"So, Sakura-Chan, what kind of training have you done?" asked Tenten

"Um… About what kinds are them; I can't tell you. But, my training was to increase my speed, reflex, eyesight, defense, Ninjutsu ability, and Genjutsu ability."

"Wow… I bet all that training must've been very hard…" said Ino with wide eyes

"Yeah… And know what, Ino? I learnt Shintenshin."

"WHAT?"

"Then show us, Sakura-Chan…" said Tenten

"Okay… Hinata-Chan, excuse me…" I made a hand seal and…

---

I opened my eyes… Ino's apartment… I was asleep here tonight. I had to leave. My journey to Orochimaru's hide out needs a day. I left a note on the table then I left to my apartment.

_Everyone,_

_I have to leave. Hokage gave me a mission and it is still in-complete. Sorry for leaving without say Good bye._

_-Sakura-_

---

I wore my ANBU uniform. I coiled my hair and pinned it up. I took a rucksack; just a small rucksack. I filled it with food, medicine and my mask. I didn't bring a katana with me; I brought double-daggers. I put them at my waist band. Kunai and Shuriken in my weapon pouch at my right thigh. I left my heavy sandals and heavy hand bands. No more training, no more fighting. Time to go and fight. I jumped from my window towards Hokage's tower.

I arrived at Hokage's tower in only a minute. Normally I needed more than 4 minutes. I knocked the door and there; Tsunade is sleeping. I sighed. I shook her body and she woke up in shock.

"AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Calm down, Tsunade-sama. It's me, Sakura."

"Sakura? I haven't given you mission yet, what was that uniform to?"

"You're forgotten. I still had one mission that's still in-complete, Tsunade-sama."

"No, Sakura… No, please…"

"Huff, I left to training for nothing. Now I just want to tell you that I want to leave. With or without your permission, I'm leaving." I turned to leave. Before I could pass through the door, she hugged me.

"Sakura, please be safe…" she sobbed

"……"

I bowed to her; maybe for the last time. I don't know what's waiting me outside, but I have to be brave. I jumped and ran towards the gate. I took my mask from my rucksack. I put it to hide my face although my hair could still be recognized. No more doubt, no more company. I'm all alone to kill Him and take one of my friends back; Sasuke.

---

As I followed the map, I saw that Orochimaru's hide out was 1 mile away from where I was already. It's already night, a good time to go sneaking around and murder. I left my rucksack under the tree nearby. I ate the last piece of bread in it. I took some medicines and put them into my pocket. I grabbed my daggers. I ran silently towards my destination. It was all silent until I heard voice.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!" fire make the forest bright. I could see the one who used that Jutsu, Sasuke. He'd just tried attacking me. I immediately put my daggers back and made a hand seal and…

"Goukakyu no Jutsu! My fire met his. I stepped to the ground. It's not the Sasuke I know… He was different.

"Well… If it isn't Tsunade's little cherry blossom?" I saw a man with black hair and yellow eyes standing behind Sasuke

"Orochimaru…" I hissed

"What? You wanted to kill me? Ck ck ck… Pass him first…" And he disappeared in to the dark forest. Sasuke ran towards me with kunai on his hands.

"Sasuke!"

"…" Genjutsu controlled him. I made hand seas and tried to release him. It's no use. I have to make him stop moving.

"OUGH!" a scream of pain escaped from my mouth. I let my guard down; he kicked me. I saw him tried to punch me, but I jumped away. I threw some shuriken, he blocked them easily. With my speed, I ran behind him. He turned to me, but before he could attack me again; I kicked his stomach.

His body met the tree and I jumped to him. I made a hand seal and released him from the genjutsu. He fainted. Unconsciously my body moved. Suddenly I could feel pain at my feet. Blood spread from my feet. A kunai was stabbed in it. If it wasn't my reflexes helping me, the kunai would have stabbed my thigh.

"My… My… You can release him… You've changed a lot form the last time I met you…"

I pulled the kunai and tried to heal it. Before I could heal it, he threw some kunai at me again. Wait… He can throw kunai, which means his hands…! Orochimaru is going to attack me and Sasuke I looked up and jumped away with Sasuke's body in my arms... His hands… His hands were healed!

"What, kunoichi? Shocked by my healed hands?" he said with mocked tone

"How can it be healed?"

"Easy, just change it with other hands." **(A.N: I don't believe it can be happen. Anyone want to believe it?)**

I put Sasuke's unconscious body under the tree. I ran toward him with kunai in my hands. I threw them at him but he dodged them. I tried to kick him, but he hit my wounded feet. I tried to heal it again but he threw some shuriken and kunai towards Sasuke. No time to take Sasuke's body. I jumped to protect him. Pain… On my back….

There's a river of blood on my back. I looked at him. A sword came out from his mouth.

"Enma had taken it 7 years ago…"

"I took it again…"

He ran toward me and swung his sword. I took my daggers from my waist to block it. He kicked my chin; my mask dropped. He kicked me away from Sasuke's body.

"Look at this little friend of yours. He's useless to me." He swung his sword to him.

I blocked it with my body. Just like Tsunade-sama when she tried to protect Naruto seven years ago. **(A.N: Shizune told the whole story to her)**. But now is different, He didn't stab me. He just made many slashes over my body. He wanted to make me suffer as I died.

I caught his sword, I'm bathing in blood. I pulled the sword and threw it away. I took my daggers again and stabbed him. I kicked him to the ground and stabbed him more. I lifted him by his collar and threw him to the tree. I threw my daggers; pinned his neck just like what I did to Kisame. But now is different, daggers cut his neck.

I sighed. I healed the vital wounds over my body, just vital wounds. My chakra won't enough to heal all my wounds. I made hand seal and looked up.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

A large fire lit up the dark sky. I hoped someone would see it. I fell to the ground; my breathing really heavy…

"Although you killed me… You and Sasuke will die… He's poisoned… ha-ha-ha…"

I took a kunai and threw it to his mouth. I dragged my wounded body toward Sasuke. I took an antidote from my pocket and put it into his throat forcefully.

"Please… be alive…" I forced my voice to tell it to him.

I couldn't feel my body anymore. I lost all my power. My body dropped beside him. Darkness took me…

**To be Continued...**

* * *

weks, Is she still alive? I work in N2O coz my holiday nearly over..fuahahaha..

REVIEWWWWW------ Next Chapter will be SHORT chapter..again...I'll update on Sunday (I hope so)


	7. I'm always with you too

This chapter was changed.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

_He was right. I'm not alone… I'm here with him. But how if he must leave…? He can't stay with me all time…_

"_Uh…Will you promise to stay with me?" I asked him_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Ichigo, Let's make a promise." He took my little finger with his_

"_I promise I'll protect you whenever I can."_

"_I promise I'll be a strong ninja so you don't need to protect me forever." I shouted_

"_Someday I'll train you to make you stronger. Take this with you…" He gave me a bracelet. I put it on my wrist, but it's too large for my wrist. He took it and put it on my ankle. I smiled._

"_Okaa-san gave me two. This is for you, and another one for me. As long you wear this anklet, my promise will still be with you." He showed me his necklace_

"_Thank you…"_

"_ICHIGO…! WHERE ARE YOU?" My sensei's voice made us surprised. He stood up and turned around._

"_Will you leave now?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to."_

"_Uh…" I could feel my tears want to come out again_

"_Don't worry, I'm always with you…here…" he pointed on my chest_

"_Here?" I put my hand on my chest_

"_In your heart… Remember what I say now. I'm always with you; I'll come back to you. I promise."_

"_I know you will."_

_He cupped my chin and his lips captured mine. When we separated he smiled and said, "Okaa-san said, if your lips meet someone's, it means love."_

_He left…I could feel my face is blushing. I lost into my dream until my sensei's hands took me to Haruno family._

My eyes snapped open. I could felt… Pain… Blood… It was morning already and no one come to help us. It's weird. I'm not dead yet? I tried to concentrate chakra on my hand, it happen nothing. Suddenly I realize that I couldn't feel my chakra. What's wrong with me? All my wounds have fully healed. These are yesterday's blood. I knell in front of Sasuke's body. I put my hand on his neck. There's warmth.

"_Sakura…"_

I looked back, no one there. Suddenly 3 men appeared from the forest. Akatsuki…

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame turned and put down something from his shoulder. Itachi… I dragged my body toward his. His eyes are closed. I touched his face; cold…

"Tell me! What was happened with Him!"

Sasori walked nearer and said, "He gave his life to revive you, Sakura-san…"

"No… No… Not again… Don't leave me again…" I sobbed. I screamed as loud as I can. I buried my face on his cloak. The rivers of tears dirtied his cloak.

…..

Deidara put a hand on my shoulder. I know he wanted to ask me to receive the truth. I nodded as an answer. I lifted my head to see them. Their faces just have same emotion as mine; lost.

"Sasuke is no longer poisoned. You can take him back to Konoha." I nodded after Sasori finished his statement.

"This… From Itachi…" Deidara handed me a scroll. I opened it.

_Sorry, I can be with you. I broke my promise. –Itachi-_

I could felt a salty liquid flew on my cheek. I smiled. I put down the scroll and bend down to his body.

"I'm always with you too. If you can't come back to me, I'll come to you. I promise." I whispered on unmoved body; not loud enough to make the Akatsuki members to hear it. My lips met his; ignoring that Akatsuki members still there. I smiled again although tears still on my face. I nodded to them and carried Sasuke on my back.

The way to Konoha took more than a day if I just walking. I walked and walked passed the trees. Sasuke is still unmoved.

I sighed. Konoha East Gate is standing in front of me now. I put Sasuke down. I smiled to him although I know he won't see it. I took off my ANBU vest and took a kunai from my pouch. I stabbed it on my left chest. There's no scream pass my mouth. Only blood passed it. My vision becomes blurry. For the last time I looked up to the Gate. I smiled.

"I'm coming, Itachi…"

My vision still blurry, but I could see it. A man is standing in front of me and gave me a hand. I know it's _him_. I took his hand. He brought me to his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist. And I won't let him leave me again.

**End**

* * *

**I hate this chapter.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
